1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept generally relate to transmitting, receiving and processing of a transport stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information-oriented society in 21st century, a broadcasting communication service is required to achieve digitization, a multi-channel service, a broadband service, and a high quality. Specially, with recent popularization of a high-definition (HD) digital TV, a portable multimedia player (PMP), and a portable broadcasting device, digital broadcasting is required to support various receiving methods.
Digital Video Broadcasting-Second Generation Terrestrial (DVB-T2) is a terrestrial digital broadcasting standard established by improving performance of a Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial (DVB-T).
The DVB-T2 standard applies a Physical Layer Pipe (PLP) concept that provides a physical channel to a physical layer. Different PLPs may have different characteristics such as different modulation methods, channel coding rates, time constraints, cell interleaving lengths, and the like, and thus, it is possible to provide various broadcasting services by using such characteristics.
According to the DVB-T2 standard, data to be processed by a PLP is classified by broadcasted services. Hence, one PLP may processes all data related to a single service even when this data includes various video data and audio data requiring different Quality of Services (QoS). That is, all of the data may be processed by a PLP which provides the highest QoS.
As such, the DVB-T2 standard does not consider that different QoSs may be required for different types of data for a single service, which causes a problem of inefficiency in processing and transmitting data.